


All's Well That Ends Well

by SeiShonagon



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Video Game, Community: kh_drabble, Drabble, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Forgiveness" challenge on kh_drabble. The rest of the reunion between Cloud and Aerith at the end of Kingdom Hearts I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

“Hey!”

Cloud cringed inwardly. Cid’s entrance was clearly as designed to startle as the happiness in his voice. “Look what the cat dragged in!”

Cloud wasn’t sure what reaction he should expect, but a sudden armful of half-weeping, half-laughing Aerith wasn’t it. Her first words more matched his expectations.

“You idiot! Why did you leave us?!”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, knowing that no words could ever be enough.

Aerith paused momentarily, before murmuring back, “It’s okay.”

Cloud pulled away, confused. “Why? How can it possibly be okay?”

Aerith smiled at him, her eyes shining through her tears. “You came back.”


End file.
